digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
MagnaAngemon
MagnaAngemon is an Archangel Digimon whose names are derived from "Holy", "Magna" ( ), and the mythological angel, and whose design is derived from the mythological archangel. It has eight shining, silver wings. MagnaAngemon's mission in the Digital World is as a law enforcement officer, and it has the duty of supervising and surveying the many Angel Digimon. Furthermore, although it is the speaker for the spirit of "Light" trying to preserve the order of the Digital World, and is usually in the shape of a priest, when the Digital World is overturned by the spirit of "Darkness", it changes into its and attacks the evil. In its Battle Mode, it consigns the opponent to oblivion with the Beam Shield on its left arm and the holy sword Excalibur equipped to its right arm. Also, although MagnaAngemon has a personality replete with gentleness and kindness when it is in , it takes on an austere personality when it is in Battle Mode.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/holyangemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: HolyAngemon] MagnaAngemon wears a Holy Ring on its right wrist and bears the Crest of Hope on its forehead. The DigiCode on its Heaven's Gate reads |ヘブンズゲート|Hebunzu Gēto|lit. "Heaven's Gate"}}This DigiCode reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}} on St-129. and the DigiCode on its Excalibur and ribbons reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer MagnaAngemon is a Variable that deals damage to all enemies. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers There is a DNA Digivolving hint that says that an Ankylomon and Angemon will make a Shakkoumon or MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon to Seraphimon in line 20. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The MagnaAngemon card, titled "Heaven's Gate", is a Rank 4 card which teaches a Digimon the Heaven's Gate technique. Heaven's Gate revives one ally. Digimon Xros Wars Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Next Digital Monster D-Project MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon to Seraphimon. Post-game, the Patamon in Area 3 will digivolve to MagnaAngemon to fight the party, aided by a Seraphimon. Digimon World 2 MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon and Piddomon, and can digivolve further into Seraphimon. You can also trade a Garurumon for one at the Digimon Center. MagnaAngemon's special attack is the Assist "HP Recovery", which heals 150 HP to all allies, and costs 24 MP. Digimon World 3 At level 20 Patamon can digivolve to MagnaAngemon. When you don't have MagnaAngemon as your partner, you can get his DDNA from MagnaAngemon who is in Asuka's South Badland in West Sector. Also available as a white Digimon card with 31/33. Digimon World Digital Card Battle MagnaAngemon belongs to the Nature card group and has HP 1320, circle attack 770, triangle attack 570 and vs. Darkness x 3 cross attack 370. Digimon World Data Squad MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon, in Gaomon's Galaxy, and Angewomon, in Lalamon's Galaxy. Digimon World DS MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon, and can digivolve further into Seraphimon if it is level 45. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon, and can digivolve further into Seraphimon or SlashAngemon depending on its stats. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 MagnaAngemon is Patamon's second digivolution, after Angemon. Attacks *'Gate of Destiny'This attack is named "The Gate of Destiny" on DM-086 and Digimon Digital Card Battle and retains its original name of "Heaven's Gate" in Digimon Battle. (Heaven's Gate): Manifests a door to subspace from which there is no return, and consigns the opponent to oblivion through it. The gate can also be used to transport the opponent to another location, or to fire a blast of light. *'Excalibur': Draws "Excalibur" from its right arm. *'Magna Antidote' (Holy Disinfection): Cures allies of their ailments. *'Soul Vanisher' (Soul Banish): Attacks a foe with purifying energy. *'Angel Rod'This attack actually belong to Angemon but is mistakenly listed as MagnaAngemon's on Bo-142.: Attacks with its "Angel Rod". Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Archangel Digimon Category:Angel Digimon Category:Digimon species